Ochibi's Adventure
by C-nonymous
Summary: In the grand tradition of Karupin's adventure, join Ochibi (the cat) in his adventures, find out how the the former Seigaku regulars are doing. Rated for some potty mouth.


**Author's Note: **The sequel to 'The Heir Apparent'. Find out how the former Seigaku regulars are doing in the eyes of a cat! In the grand tradition of Karupin's adventure, here comes Ochibi's (the cat) own adventure. Read on and enjoy! Rated for some potty mouth.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis is the original work of Konomi Takashi. Remember, only this fan fiction is mine. Oh yeah, the characters Echizen Yuuta, Tezuka Kyusuke and Ochibi (the cat) are the product of this author's mind.

**Ochibi's Adventure**

'Good morning, dear. It's time to wake up!'

Meow! It's still dark and already Master-sama is waking up my poor Junior-sama for their morning practice. Every morning, my sleep is disturbed when the boy is awakened. I know that this will be the consequence when I have chosen the child's tummy as my new fluffy bed but really, the only other place soft enough for my old body to sleep in is Master-sama's bed. And there is no place in kitty hell will I ever go back and sleep there ever again. Never!

Ah, life had been so wonderful when there was only Master-sama and I. I was the center of Master-sama's world, even his photos and his tennis revolves around me. Then my human twin came along and everything went sour, for me that is. He took away Master-sama's attention away from me and evicted me from my sweet position on the bed. Yes, who would stay asleep with all that activities he lined up for Master-sama? Every morning my master wakes up early and I can see the dark circles under his eyes. I have tried to scratch that baka's eyes out a few times in the past but to no avail, he is bigger than I am and laughs off my attempts as simply playing with him. Blegh, as if I would!

'Happy birthday my sweet Syu-chan! I trust that you won't be going to work? We can have lots of fun today.'

Great. It's still quite early in the morning and already that baka wanted to play with Master-sama. Their 'love play' (as the human twin so fondly calls) are usually loud and not fit for children's ears. We usually get the hint when Junior-sama is sent outside to play.

'Yuuta, you better go and ask your grandfather to practice with you this morning.'

See what I mean? And it was so convenient that gramps (that baka's hentai father) is just next-door. Che! Junior-sama gets the blushes whenever he was sent outside by Father (Master-sama is called Dad). Even he knows that the baka is such a pervert when it comes to Master-sama.

It's quite boring to play outside really. But I wouldn't want to stay inside and be the sole listener to that baka's yells. Even watching over Junior-sama from that hentai gramps of his (just in case he gets the sick idea to grope the little one) has lost its charms. Thankfully, Junior-sama is a boy and so is safe from the clutches of that old tabby even if the little one is quite pretty like a girl. Ah, these old bones needs to get some kind of exercise. Maybe I'll just go around the neighborhood and look for new game.

After walking for quite some time, my padded little feet have brought me to the park. There were not much people around since it's still quite early. Just a few kids running around in circles.

'Sss. Faster, you guys. Got to push all that muscle to good use. Now, move it!'

Ooh, he is quite a scary fellow. I pity the little ones running behind him. They won't get any rest for a few more minutes, or hours by the look on his face. This man reminds me of a pirate, sans the eye patch. He has a green bandanna on his head, a nasty look in his eyes and a hissing sound in his throat. And the way he was eyeing me tells me that this human kind of anaconda is quite fond of pets. Better get out of here else I might be lured to his 'here, kitty kitty' tune.

Just a few strides away, human strides that is, a man with spiky hair and square glasses is lurking in the shadows. He was observing the activities of the human snake and his charges. Every once in a while, he scribbles something in a little notebook and mumbles incoherently. It sounded like 'ii data' or something, but what does that mean I don't want to know. Oh yeah, he has beside him a basketful of bottled liquids that looks f-fu-fusc... okay, I can't spell that but it looked kind of reddish to me. Poison maybe?

'Sakuno-chan, could you please pass me some of that new balls we bought yesterday?'

Passing by the street tennis court, there already was a family there practicing this early. It's pineapple man! He usually goes and visits Master-sama's home to see Master-sama and my human twin. They have known each other for such a long time, even longer than I have ever been in this world, I think. A skinny woman with long braided hair and big eyes was also in her tennis suit and is warming up by the sidelines. A tall skinny boy with stiff, spiky hair (like the father) and big eyes (like the mother) was on the other side of the court waiting for their game to begin. They are quite a normal tennis family, unlike ours.

My next stop is a sushi restaurant. A tall man with caramel-colored hair and meek manners was lugging a tub of fish from a delivery truck down to the shop's entrance. He stopped what he was doing when he saw me and tried to give me a fish from the tub that he just brought down. Hmp! Not every cat is interested in fish, mister!

'Taka-san, I think someone has left their tennis racket in the sushi house last night. Here, I found it when I was cleaning there earlier.'

'Yeah! I'm burning, burning, burning! Who the hell left their precious tennis racket behind? Bring it on!'

Eek! Someone save me from the spawn of hell that suddenly sprung from inside this man! Even the dude who handed him that racket is ready to faint dead away. I better get out of here fast. I wouldn't want to be thwacked by that man.

'Oishi, how many times do I have to tell you not to use my favorite strawberry-flavored toothpaste? Go buy your own tube, for goodness sake.'

Moving on, I passed by a small grocery store where a man with flyaway red hair and his companion (ooh, his hair looked like a black egg cap) were arguing outside. Hey, I know these two. The one with the bouncy red hair is Master-sama's best friend and the other man is his lifetime partner. A reel and real tennis partners if you get my drift. Meow! That sounds like a cheesy movie promo. They always come by the house whenever they are in the area since both are always on the go, being professional tennis players.

'Kyusuke, hurry up or I will be late for my morning meeting.'

Further ahead, I came by a modest looking house where a father and son were heading for their family car. Oh, it's the unofficial best friend of Junior-sama and his stoic-looking dad. Unofficial meant that this boy names himself, as Junior-sama's best friend while the other boy couldn't care less about it. This father and son could almost be mistaken for twins except that the kid is not wearing glasses and is such a chatterbox that he could give Master-sama's best friend a run for his money in the chat department. It was unfortunate though that the boy saw me; my free time is now officially over.

'Father, that is Yuuta's cat! I better take him with us since I will be practicing tennis with Yuuta this morning.'

Never wanting to hear the boy's babble, I spent my time sleeping in the car and was a bit startled when Kyusuke started to walk to the front door. His father quickly drove off to his morning meeting that he left the boy and me by the entrance. Not hearing a response on his knock, Kyusuke proceeded to go inside the house.

Bad move. Master-sama and the human twin are now in the living room, still occupied with their love play. What the hell? I have been gone for a long while and they are still at it? And judging by the red cheeks and wide eyes on the poor boy's face, I can say that this is the first time he's seen a live show.

'Oh, is that you Kyusuke? You can find Yuuta at the tennis court around the back, just go by the side entrance, okay?'

Cool as a cucumber, without batting an eyelash. Geez, that baka is so very much enjoying himself this morning. I'm really worried for Master-sama, but I wouldn't want to be there and be the sole listener to that baka's mewling. Hey, I think I've said this line already. Better go with the boy and join Junior-sama outside.

'Oi, Kyusuke, you are late.'

By the looks on Junior-sama's face, I can see that he already has had enough of his gramps tennis. I haven't noticed it before, but when this sunny-smiled boy looks upon Junior-sama, there is a twinkling that appears in his eyes. This doesn't look good; he looked like my human twin did whenever he watches Master-sama. And why does he have to be a big boy like his father and my baka twin? They are so very hard to fend off.

'I'm sorry, Yuuta, but I woke up late this morning. And did you know that I saw your cat pass by the house so I brought him with me? Why don't you rest for a while, do you know that...'

And off he goes with his chatter, pulling Junior-sama to sit on the bench and giving him his favorite ponta drink. I don't know why my little master puts up with it, but that smirk in his mouth seems that he really doesn't mind it that much. Ah, who can understand human thinking? Better get my claws sharp and ready just in case sunny-smile boy started to pounce. Master-sama and the human twin came out to check up on the boys.

'Having a good time, boys? We will just leave you two then because umm, Syu-chan and I needs to work on something inside.'

'It seems that Father is still at it,' whispered Junior-sama.

'Don't worry Echizen-san, I will take very good care of Yuuta here.'

'Mada mada dane!'

Yep, I have my work cut out for me. Meow!

**Afterthoughts: **Ah, all good things must come to an end and the Fuji-muses wanted to go on vacation. Never fear though, more adventures of the Prince and the Tensai will be coming on your way soon.

Special thanks to Ikyutakei, Cheeseburger of Doom, Rinnikka, Rings Of Saturn and firedraygon97, who have given their reviews for 'The Heir Apparent' and many, many thanks to all of you who have read and enjoyed my multi-sequeled ficcies.


End file.
